clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon University
'Not to be confused with Bacon University in Waffleland!' Beacon University is a University in CP that was founded in 1720 by Signore Francis Hochstadt. It has lots of Students. History Signore Francis was a native to what would become South Pole City, and he loved education. He founded this university in 1720 to expand education to his bretheren in the citadel. Signore Francis became the Dean, Thus called "Signore", and ran the school until his death in 1783, when his son, Pengo Pollo, was 12 Years old. Pengo was planned to inherit the university when he was older, but he persued the life of adventure, and a new Dean from a different family was elected. Eventually, Signore Francis' Grandson, the Sensei Chin Yang, helped sponsor the university by holding Ninja Classes after he had burnt down the Dojo. The school continued to thrive under the sucession of The Five Senseis, Pen Chi, and Sensei. Pen Chi was the one who decided to move the university campus to his homeland of Penguin Chat. During the 2003-2005 economic boom, Penguin Chat became Club Penguin, and the university gained several more students as families began moving into the island. Today, the hard work of all the Senseis has helped create this sucessful academy. Buildings There are Several Buildings that consist of the University Campus. *'Staff and Office Building:'This building holds the Teacher's Lounge, School Office, and other Staff related rooms. *'History Building:'This building holds the Archaeology, History, and Natural History Classes in the School. It is also home to an extensive collection of Artifacts from different places found by the University's own Archaeology team. *'Medical and Science Center:' The Medical Center holds all of the school's medical and Science classes. *'Sports Fields:' The Sports Fields holds all of the Sports Classes, that include Soccer Fields, American Football Fields, Tennis Courts, Baseball and Softball Fields, a Track, and a Gym. *'Business and Tech Center:' This is where all the Business and Technology related classes are held. *'Signore Francis Building:' This is where all of the rest of the other classes are held. It is the largest building in the school. *'Beacon University Airport:' A small, private airport used to train new pilots. It has 4 runways,and also many hangars. Notable Students Here are Notable Students that have attended or are attending this school: Current Students Graduated Students *Piper J. Cub *Fisch Expelled or Quit Students Classes Archaeology/History Teacher:Fisch Hochstadt In this class, Penguins and Puffles will learn about ceartain time periods of the history of Antarctica - depending on what class you will take. Also, you will learn how to escavate a historical area to find important historical Artifacts. This class is recommended for those who want to join the Time Agency. To pass the class, you must take a written exam. Aviation (Penguins) Aviation (Puffles) Teacher:Piper J. Cub One of the only classes available for Puffle Aviation, this class will help teach the basics of Flight to Puffles. To Pass the Class, a puffle has to fly with the instructor in a plane, and must handle radios, navigation and controlling the aircraft, and must have logged in 1,000 hours of flight time before a permit is given. Mathematics Science Languages Arts Athletics This team is the Beacon Warriors. The colors are blue and gold. They do all sports, with Rugby and Soccer all done in the gym. Trivia *It has a famous rivalry with the similarly-name Bacon University, which is slightly more famous due to it's zombie infestation in it's basement. See Also *Penguin University *Zurich University Category:Schools Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Areas